


Get Some Sleep, Oikawa

by RoseHallow18838



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a dumbass, One-Shot, Protective Daichi, Protective Team, Suffering Iwaizumi, Tired Oikawa, Ushijima is mentioned but Oikawa was too tired to go through interacting with him, Volleyball, all of the captains went to the same Uni but i didn’t specify that in the actual story oops, but they’re dorks that steal my heart, hes so stupid sometimes, it would have been funny though, poor iwa-chan, protective kuroo, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHallow18838/pseuds/RoseHallow18838
Summary: Rated T for slight swearing.High school has ended and Iwaizumi and Oikawa have gone their separate paths to different universities. Unfortunately, Oikawa is a dumbass who doesn’t know when to stop. Luckily, Iwaizumi knows his limits and comes at just the right time.AKA Oikawa forgets to go home after his afternoon practice, and Iwaizumi gets confronted by protective teammates. Oikawa should have just gone home and slept.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 267





	Get Some Sleep, Oikawa

“I said I’m fine!”

“The hell you’re fine! You’re coming home if I have to drag you there myself!” Iwaizumi shouts.

“It’s a school day, Iwa-chan! I can’t miss a full day of school because you think I need to sleep!”

“I think you need to stop, is what I think! You’re coming home. Change out of you uniform, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa scowls. “No way! And anyway, we have practice today. I can’t miss practice for anything, Iwa-chan! You know that!”

“I know that you’re an idiot and you need to go home and rest before I end up carrying you to the hospital again!”

Oikawa winces, taking in a sharp breath. “Low blow, Iwa-Chan.”

“Not if you aren’t listening to me. I came all this way to surprise you and this is what I find out you’ve been doing?”

Oikawa lets out a sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes. The dark bags beneath them are more prominent than usual. “Look, I promise I’ll come home right after the afternoon practice today. I’ll even get someone else to take the key for tomorrow.”

“You and I both know that’s a damn lie! If I wasn’t here you’d do this again and again and you wouldn’t stop even if you told me you would!” Iwaizumi snarls. He takes a step forward, grabbing a fistful of the setter’s shirt. “Can’t you see what this is doing to you?”

“I’m fine, Iwaizumi!”

The hand on his shirt grips tighter.

“God _damn_ you, Oikawa!”

“What’s going on here?” A voice breaks their trance, and Iwaizumi whips his head towards the sound. Kuroo stands in the doorway. He seems almost relaxed, leaning on the frame, but the smile that doesn’t meet his eyes gives him away.

“Kuroo-san.” Iwaizumi loosens his grip by a minuscule amount, and Oikawa takes this as a sign that he should attempt to escape.  
The grip comes back full-force.

“That’s my name, but that isn’t what I was asking for.” The cat-like man stalks forward until he’s almost nose-to-nose with Iwaizumi. “What,” he pauses, eyes boring holes into Iwaizumi’s own, “are you doing with my setter?”

“He’s my setter, actually.” Iwaizumi says coldly. “And I’m knocking some sense into what few brain cells he has left.”

“Oh,” Kuroo blinks. “You must be Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi turns to shoot a glare at Oikawa. “Please call me Iwaizumi, Kuroo-san.”  
“Ah, then you’ll have to call me Kuroo, Iwaizumi.”

“Kuroo! You aren’t helping!” Oikawa pouts, trying futilely to pull away from Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Oh, yeah. Why are you here on a school day, and at this ungodly time, Iwaizumi? What about your own university? Don’t you have classes?”

“I took the day off. Some friends are taking notes for me. And I’m dragging him home after he changes,”

“Hm?” Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow. “Why would that be?”

“Because he’s an idiot.” Iwaizumi turns back to face Oikawa and releases his shirt, saying, “Go get dressed, dumbass.”

Oikawa pouts, but slinks towards the bag that holds his clothes.

“Now, now, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo begins. “Let’s say he’s an idiot. Why are you stealing him away because of that?”

Iwaizumi gives him a dry stare. “Kuroo, Oikawa takes the key to the gym each night, correct?”

Kuroo nods hesitantly.

“Oikawa didn’t lock the doors last night, and he didn’t unlock them this morning.”

“Alright, but-”

“Kuroo, you’re a smart guy, right?”

Kuroo frowns. “Yes, but I don’t see why you would be trying to force him to go home and sleep. Wouldn’t you want to hang out with him?”

Iwaizumi rubs his temple, as if trying to get rid of a headache. “Kuroo, he didn’t go home last night.”

“He- what?” Kuroo looks blown away for a moment. His face morphs into one of determination. “That little shit.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls. “I’m dressed.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi says, turning to face the setter. “We’re going to your dorm, and you’re going to go to sleep, and the you’re going to eat a healthy meal.”

Oikawa’s eyes light up. “Iwa-chan,” he starts, “does this mean you’ll cook me dinner? We’ll be like a married couple! Imagine Iwa-chan, my lovely wife…” he trails off, leaning on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi says, punching him in the shoulder. “You’d be the wife, you drama queen.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelps, rubbing his shoulder and pulling away.

Kuroo snorts. “You sure are acting like a married couple, at least.”

There’s a short lull in the conversation as Oikawa turns bright red, until a loud bang interrupts them.

“Bro!” A figure standing in the now-open door shouts. “Bro, I saw an owl on the way here!”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelps, whirling around.

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

Oikawa winces and hides behind Iwaizumi. “I’ve changed my mind about wanting to stay. It’s too early for this.”

“Bro! Oikaa-chan! Who’s that?”

Iwaizumi holds his hand out. “Iwaizumi. I can assume you’re the Bokuto that Akaashi talks about?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen comically. “Akaashi talks about me?!”

Iwaizumi gives a small smile and a nod.  
“Bro!” He turns to Kuroo and begins shaking him by the shoulders. “Akaashi talks about me!”

“It’s pretty loud in here, isn’t it?” A voice says from behind the two former Aoba Jousai players. They startle, turning their heads to face the one talking to them.

“Daichi, if you’ve forgotten. You’re Iwaizumi, right?” The black-haired man says, extending a hand.

“Correct,” Iwaizumi says, holding out his own hand. “Nice to see you again, but we’ve got to get going.”

“Oh?” Daichi says, his grip tightening. “You and Oikawa both? Even though it’s a school day.”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says shortly, removing his hand. “He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot. Unfortunately…” he stops talking and glances back at the brunette clinging onto his shoulder while engaging in a shouting match with Kuroo and Bokuto. “Well, if he won’t take care of himself, then I end up with that responsibility.”

“Ah.” Daichi says. “He’ll be back tomorrow, then?”

“If he doesn’t do something stupid,” Iwaizumi snorts. “However unlikely that might be.”

Daichi laughs with him, patting the slightly taller man on the back. “Take care of him then. It wouldn’t be good if our best setter wasn’t in top shape.”

“Will do.” Iwaizumi smiles.

“Uwahh! Is Iwa-chan smiling?” Oikawa yelps. “Iwa-chan looks so much prettier when he smiles.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Someone has to make up for how ugly you are, dumbass.”

“Iwa-chan! So mean! Just because I’m prettier than you-” Oikawa is cut off by an elbow to the stomach.

Daichi stifles a laugh at their antics. “Well,” he starts, walking past them, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds in peace then.”

“L-lovebirds?!” Oikawa yelps. “Iwa-chan, are we lovebirds?”

“I guess so.”

The two of them fall into a companionable silence, watching Oikawa’s team interact. Somehow, Bokuto has ended up on Kuroo’s shoulders, and Daichi is chasing the two of them around the gym.

“You know, I would have expected Ushijima to be here really early, for some reason.”

Oikawa looks scandalized. “Iwa-chan, how could you remind me of him? I almost forgot!”

Iwaizumi snickers. “Come on, Trashykawa, we’re leaving.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan, are you sure I can’t stay for practice?”

“Don’t even bother, Trashykawa.”

If the setter seemed to sag once they left the gym, it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s place to tell anyone. And if the two of them ended up curled up on Oikawa’s bed, watching alien conspiracy theory videos until they fell asleep, it wasn’t their place to tell anyone that either.


End file.
